zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Blahbumian/Spammers are bad, but anti-spammers are even worse
Zimmer Twins is in the middle of a spam invasion. Illustr8r, being the centre of attention in the ZT Community at the moment, is making spam movies non-stop. These movies are annoying to some. Therefore, the Mods should ban her! This is the logic of those who claim to be against Illstur8r's spam - they will go to any lengths to save the Zimmer Twins website from the unspeakable horrors of a couple of spam movies. According to them, if they don't like what a user is doing, that means that user should be flagged and banned, because they said so. How convenient! I don't like people who can't spell properly in their movies and comments, so can I flag them to get them banned? Personally, I'm no fan of spam. It's annoying when the 'Watch a Movie' page is flooded with movies that have no content in them. With that said, is it better when the Crowd Pleaser page is flooded with 'HOW TO STOP ILLU SPAM'? That's the title of the latest Crowd Pleaser , in case you were wondering. In this movie, GammaRay thinks he has the answer to solving ZT's spam problem. Create 2 more accounts, flag the spam movie, and get it removed! After all, a movie only needs 3 flags to be removed from the site. So, when we don't like what a user does, just flag him and get the content removed. NR905, GammaRay, and a couple of users did exactly this. Unfortunately for them, spam isn't against the rules - so NR905 had to report Illustr8r's movie for 'bullying'. The problem is, if you search up the definition of bullying, here it is; 'use superior strength to intimdate (someone); typically to force him/her to do what one wants'. Last time I checked, spam does not fit that definition. The irony is that, according to that definition, NR905 himself is bullying Illustr8r to stop spamming! What's even more ironic is that NR905 himself has broken the rules! Just take a look at his movie where he posted an external link to a meme. In the real world, where anti-spammer logic doesn't apply, this is called hypocrisy. Of course, as a traditionally annoying ZT spammer would do, Illustr8r fought back; by hitting ZT users right in the feels, I should mention. In return, she flagged some of the latest Must-Sees. Of course, everybody's going crazy about it. Maybe banning Illustr8r wouldn't hurt that much - after all, all of ZT now hates her! This obsession with Illustr8r is completely unhealthy. She's done nothing wrong, according to the Code of Conduct. People spam all over the internet, and others ignore them. Whether you like it or not, the flag button is not there to let you play your anti-spam war. The flag button is there to report movies that have broken the rules - and the rules are there to keep ZT safe and age appropriate. Spamming is not a threat to the safety of ZT users, nor does it make ZT any less age appropriate. The kids are going (or have already gone) back to school. Hopefully this ends once they get swamped with homework. Finally they'll have something better to do. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts